


Rebecca Begins

by Annide



Series: Febuwhump [3]
Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Rebecca would never forget her time at Quantico
Relationships: Lucy Church/Rebecca Harris
Series: Febuwhump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Rebecca Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneawkwardcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/gifts).



> Written for febuwhump day 11: hallucinations. Requested by [oneawkwardcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie)
> 
> Title inspired by the 9-1-1 franchise

Rebecca had never felt more confused or alone. Her graduation from the FBI academy was the next day and, yet, she did not feel the happiness and excitement she should be. Her roommate, who'd become her girlfriend over the past few weeks, had been recruited for an undercover assignment. She was gone. Rebecca had found Lucy's side of their room empty after lunch yesterday. There was only a letter saying she was needed now, before graduation, and they'd talk when they could. Not even a goodbye.

* * *

It was Rebecca's first day at Quantico. She had gotten there early so she would have time to unpack properly and be able to pick her bed in the room she'd be sharing with another future agent. She was nervous to meet her, it would be strange living with someone other than her mother and sister, especially since those two were the only women she really got along with, all her friends were guys. Her roommate, however, never showed up, or at least not before Rebecca had to leave for the assembly.

She came back to find an opened duffel on the bed she'd left empty and a few clothes on the floor, but still no roommate. Rebecca couldn’t tell why it annoyed her so much, after all, if they didn’t spend any time together, they couldn’t have any issues getting along. Though, Rebecca liked things to be in order, and this roommate of hers didn’t seem to care as much.

It reminded her of her father. He always said that as long as you could find the things you needed, order was unnecessary. That a bit of a mess was good, it felt real and it showed you were living your life. Keeping everything artificially clean was time consuming, and life was too short to waste on that.

She missed him, and her mom and her sister. She’d only been away for a day and already she was starting to feel homesick. She hadn’t expected that. Especially the missing her father. She still remembered the first time he was arrested and the way it had shaken him enough to stay sober for a while. She wanted to have that kind of power. Even if it didn’t last, she craved for the ability to make that happen, to help people that way. And it was what had led her here, more than a decade later.

Her father had just been arrested again. She saw him not that long before coming, he’d talked about going to rehab. She was hoping he would do it, that maybe this time it would stick. She knew getting her hopes up like this would only lead to disappointment, but when it came to her father, it was all she had.

“Hey, you’re here. Rebecca Harris, is it?”

Rebecca turned to find a woman standing in the doorway behind her.

“How do you know my name?”

“It’s right there on the papers you left on your desk. Not your smartest move.”

“This is the FBI Academy, not college dorms.”

“You never know. We’re here to learn how to get in other people’s business, after all.”

“We’re here to become federal agents.”

“Exactly. And what do agents do? Investigate people, find out all of their worst secrets and use them to put them away, hopefully save lives in the process.”

“That’s one way to look at it. What’s your name?”

“Lucy Church.”

“Nice to meet you.”

They got along well enough in the first few weeks. Rebecca didn’t think they’d ever be close friends, or even stay in touch after Quantico, but at least they weren’t at each other’s throat constantly like their neighbours. Lucy was very driven and that was something that Rebecca liked about her. They pushed each other to improve and to become the best agents they could be. They’d found a good rhythm and complicity.

Things really changed about two months into training. Some virus was going around the dorms. It was spreading fast and more and more people were infected. Classes were halted and everyone advised to stay in their rooms as much as possible. A doctor had come by and said there was not much to be done, except ride it out, they were all healthy and in good shape and should be able to fight it.

Rebecca made a supply run early on to get everything they could possibly need for a few weeks. But even without having to ever exit their room, Lucy still got infected. Rebecca tended to her roommate, giving her water and medicine and making sure she had at least a little to eat. She changed the compress on her head and kept her company. Until being by her side was the only thing she could do.

They lied down on the floor next to each other with their blankets and pillows, holding hands for comfort as they shivered from a high fever. Water, medicine and chicken soup was kept near them, for when they could get to it. And whichever managed it, would make sure to get some to the other at the same time.

“What is that?” Lucy asked.

“What?”

“That shape over there.”

“What shape? I don’t see anything.”

“You don’t?”

“No. But I hear that sound though. What is that?”

“I don’t hear anything.”

“But it’s so loud!”

“Still nothing. Wait-”

Lucy’s eyes widened. She looked as though she were trying to back into the floor behind her, but she couldn’t. Something was scaring her, but Rebecca couldn’t see it. She could barely see anything right now, just light, she was so overwhelmed by that sound she heard.

“It’s getting closer, Rebecca, it’s coming at us!”

“There’s nothing there, you’re hallucinating.” She reached over, doing her best to ignore the pain, to push it down if even for a few minutes. She put her hands on either side of Lucy’s face, holding her head so she was looking straight at her. “Look at me, just look at me and nothing else. Or close your eyes. It’ll be okay, we’ll get through this.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for maybe a minute, then Rebecca couldn’t do it anymore. She took her hands away from Lucy to put on her own ears to try and cover the noise. But it didn’t help at all. She must’ve been hallucinating too, after all Lucy had said she didn’t hear anything. She closed her eyes and started crying, it was intolerable.

“Rebecca!”

She felt Lucy pull her into her arms and setting her forehead against hers.

“Shhh, I’m here. It’ll be okay. I’m sure this will go away when our fever goes down. I got you, and you got me, right?”

“I got you.”

Rebecca never knew how long they stayed like this, in each other’s arms on the floor, with Lucy rubbing her back. All she knew is that these few days of sickness created a shift in their relationship. From then on, they became close friends, telling each other everything. They were an inseparable and unbeatable duo.

It was a month later. The two of them were having lunch on the lawn, in the shadow of a tree. They sat so close together that Rebecca could smell the scent of Lucy’s shampoo, she could hear the sound of her breath and she could feel her knee against her thigh. A ray of sunshine pierced through the branches over them and hit Lucy just so, highlighting how beautiful she was.

“Reb, you’re staring.”

“What?”

But she had been staring. Even now that it had been pointed out, Rebecca still couldn’t take her eyes off Lucy’s face. Off the way the wind moved her hair softly, off the glint of happiness in her eyes, off the smile she wore now that she’d put her sandwich down. She couldn’t tell why she hadn’t realised how she felt sooner, but it hit her now, how she’d fallen for her roommate. All she could think about right now were all the times they’d cuddled in bed to watch a movie, all the laughing together and inside jokes, all the constant teasing that could easily be perceived as flirting. She was head over heels and she wasn’t sure what to do next.

Thankfully, Lucy did. She extended her arm towards her, and slowly ran her fingers through Rebecca’s hair until they settled on the back of her head and pulled her forward. She locked eyes with her, biting her lip hesitantly. When Rebecca only stared back, leaning forward by putting her hand on Lucy’s thigh for support, Lucy smiled and closed the distance.

Rebecca had never felt happier than she did that day and the two months that followed. She thought they were good together, that they could have a future waiting for them. For that short time, she could almost forget that they had lives outside of the academy, that they both had a past that still had an impact on who they were. And she wanted to. Because being completely immersed in the love of this new relationship was so much easier than the reality waiting for them to get back to after graduation.

* * *

Rebecca went to her graduation with a heavy weight in her heart. She smiled, but inside she felt sad that she couldn’t share this moment with Lucy. She already missed her girlfriend. She got a job in the criminal division back in New York and threw herself into her work, thinking it would make time go by faster until she could be reunited with Lucy. She truly believed that they’d get back together after that undercover operation in prison, but Lucy got pulled into another deep cover assignment right after. Time passed and they never crossed paths again.

One day, Rebecca came home to another letter. In it, Lucy explained how sorry she was for how everything went down, that she wished things had been different, but it was better that they put an end to their relationship, because Lucy Church was becoming only a memory.

There was a part of Rebecca that understood how addictive it must be to be someone else all the time, to be a person separate from all the baggage attached to you. But another part of her had wished that their relationship and the feelings they had for each other would be enough to help carry all of that without needing to run away and disappear into a new identity over and over again.

A few months after she’d received that letter, her father was found dead. She was at her lowest point, feeling more alone than ever. But she pushed those feelings down and worked harder than she ever had. It felt like a great honour when she was personally recruited to the CJC by the agent in charge of the division, even though Rebecca had only been out of Quantico for about a year.

She moved on, and she made a place for herself within this new position. Her life was getting into place and it was good. The pain from the loss of her father was still there, but there was nothing she could do to change what happened. All she could do was keep on living her life, catch criminals and, hopefully one day, find out what happened to him.

Every once in a while, she reflected on her life and wondered how it could’ve taken such a turn that instead of becoming an artist, she’d let go of all her creative energy to become a FBI agent. She didn’t have any regrets about that, however, she was proud of what she’d accomplished. The work she did was important and it made a difference in so many lives, she wouldn’t give that up for anything.

When Brian Finch showed up in her life, she couldn’t help thinking maybe he could not only help her get the answers she needed but also reawaken that part of herself she’d long forgotten.


End file.
